


True slavery

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Blood Thrall, Canon-Typical Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Turns out Danarius can turn Fenris to a thrall with a wave of his hand. And Anders never knew when to stop talking, even when the people he displeases are particularly dangerous and violence-prone.





	True slavery

**Author's Note:**

> When I get stressed and frustrated, I write whump. With the current fandom wank going on and the real life stress… well, double whump was to be expected.

_ True slavery _

As of late, Anders and Fenris had been quite civil which each other. So much, Anders dared to hope they might be even called friends.

Of course he was smitten with the elf he had despised for so long, but that was a feeling easily pushed down in the knowledge of what he and Justice would be doing soon. Fenris deserved better. Fenris deserved a future.

What didn't help was how Fenris seemed to be returning his feelings, albeit from a distance. Anders tried not to see when Fenris gave him those puppy eyes when he thought he wasn't watching. Those eyes had always been for Hawke, and Anders felt bad for them to be aimed at him now. Even if it made his stomach do little fluttery things of happiness when he saw.

No, it was best left unaddressed. Fenris would hate him again soon anyway.

But when Hawke and Fenris came to pick him up to go meet Fenris' sister - he had a sister? - in the Hanged Man, he was naturally up on his feet in a flash, ready to assist.

It was surprising to find Fenris' sister a red head, even if the family resemblance was to be seen underneath the wildly differing hair colours. What shouldn't have been a surprise was the appearance of the last member of the 'family'.

"My little Fenris, predictable as always."

Anders and Hawke scooted forward to stand closer to Fenris immediately, hands ready on staff and bow.

Fenris all but spat, his betrayed shock quickly morphing to anger. "Danarius."

The magister sighed and tutted as if correcting a child for the hundredth time. "The  _ word _ is  _ master _ ."

Anders stepped forward, knocking his staff on the floor for attention. "He is no slave, magister. Fenris answers to no-one, especially not the likes of you."

Danarius' eyes narrowed, and Anders felt a chill go up his spine despite himself. He would stand his ground, he would not abandon Fenris, he would-

"Fenris is my slave, body and soul, flesh, blood and lyrium."

"I am not a slave!" Fenris flared in anger, and Anders sprung in motion without missing a beat, casting protections over him and Hawke as blades were drawn. Hawke notched his first arrow and Anders drew up power for a fireball, but the fight stopped before starting.

Fenris snarled, and Danarius lifted one hand, looking bored. There was a reddish mist around his hand - blood magic - and just as quickly Fenris' stance of hostility dropped.

His sword was sheathed and he popped into the straight up stance of attention, like a soldier.

Like a slave.

Anders' fireball singed one of Danarius' guards but was dispersed uselessly on a magical shield afterwards. Next he felt his mana drained, a magic cleanse much kinder yet just as effective as a Templar's.

So Varania was a mage too. Just what they needed.

He looked around to find Hawke dropping to the floor, knocked out by a slaver guard too easily, and Fenris stood without lifting a finger anymore. Anders could not win this by himself.

He put his staff down, gingerly lifting his hands in surrender. Getting killed here and now would save nothing but his pride.

"That's better," Danarius simpered, looking down his nose at the scene below him. "Why don't you come here and show me how you missed me, Fenris?"

Fenris moved smoothly forward, nothing like a new thrall. Either he wasn't truly thralled - something Anders highly doubted - or this was a second nature, a state Danarius kept him in too often for him to lose his dexterity in it anymore.

To Anders' horror, Fenris didn't climb the stairs to Danarius all the way. He stopped a few steps down where he could kneel, lean forward and kiss Danarius' feet.

"You are disgusting." Anders blurted his words before he could censor himself. He was this sick bastard's prisoner now but he couldn't- he couldn't watch this!

But now Danarius was watching  _ him _ .

"Hm, what do we have here? A little mage throwing a tantrum now the slave was called back to his rightful master? Were you almost there, making him yours? My little Fenris is too loyal to obey another, you know?" Danarius patted Fenris' head like a dog, and the elf made no motion to show it bothered him. Not pulling away his head, not even tensing up, just... being.

"Fenris is not a slave," Anders insisted, despite knowing better than antagonising the magister further. "A vile snake like you doesn't deserve him to even look at you, let alone obey your twisted orders."

"I see." Danarius petted Fenris' hair almost lovingly for another few seconds, ignoring how tense the situation was. He just looked down upon Anders thoughtfully, clearly deciding on how to punish his insolence. Anders knew that look very well.

"Rape him Fenris. Don't be gentle."

Anders nearly choked on himself in surprise, but Fenris rose gracefully to his feet and turned around to approach Anders with sure, measured steps.

"F-Fenris stop, don't-" Anders backed up nervously but Fenris wouldn't let him get far. His wrist was grabbed in an iron hold and he was hauled over one of the stale alcohol ingrained tables.

"Fenris!"

His pleading went unheard, his robes hiked up and his pants torn down without preamble. Anders kicked and struggled, but there was far more strength in Fenris than you would expect. Even knowing how heavy that sword of his was.

Something was shoved up his arse dry, pumping in and out roughly despite the agonising friction. Anders squirmed and whimpered, trying to kick Fenris' knees and shins to no avail. He had no idea what Fenris was using, although he was grateful he didn't try to prepare Anders' arse with those sharp gauntlets. Whatever it was though, felt rough, maybe wood, but in any case dry and ripping Anders until he bled.

At least the blood offered a tiny bit of lubrication, terrible as it was, but it did not ease the pain. Neither physically nor mentally.

Fenris was thralled by Danarius. It was Anders' responsibility to stop this now.  _ He _ was the one raping Fenris if he didn't stop this, because Fenris could not be held accountable for his actions like this.

"F-Fenris please... you're not his slave, you don't have to obey him! He thralled you, but you're stronger! Please Fenris I trust you, you can break free; I'm sure of it!"

"Fenris." Danarius drawled, sounding awfully bored with the spectacle.

Fenris took the urging to speed up, drawing his implement of preparation out and tossing it behind him on the floor with a rattle. He spit on Anders' hole and Anders thrashed with all his strength now, begging and pleading, but it all went unheard.

Fenris rammed his cock in hard, tearing a scream from Anders' throat.

It hurt. It hurt so  _ fucking bad. _

Fenris wasn't gentle in any sense of the word, the tips of his gauntlets pressing punctures into Anders' hips while he pounded roughly into him, seemingly aiming to make it hurt as much as possible.

And it lasted. Oh Maker, it lasted.

Anders lost track of time, sobbing and begging with the table making him cold, stiff and hurting on top of the agony in his arse and the burn of the gauntlet tips in his flesh. Fenris could've lasted for hours, or maybe just ten minutes, but it felt like forever. It felt like Anders' entire lower body was on fire and every rough thump of cock in arse, hips to buttocks, was an explosion of new and more pain.

"Finish it."

Danarius' command was heeded without hesitation or pause, just like before.

Fenris grunted, the first sound he made, and buried as deeply as he would go into Anders. The shaking of his body was what told Anders he was spilling deep inside, making Anders even filthier, even more betrayer and betrayed. They had feelings for each other and here they were, raping one another on Danarius' account.

Anders sobbed brokenly, watery eyes turning up to glare at the magister who still had not descended the stairs, clearly intent on remaining above them both physically and socially.

It also made him a still target for about everywhere in the Hanged Man. 

As Anders glared and Fenris came with grunts and small jerks of his hips, Anders saw the magister's eyes widen in shock. An arrow through his throat.

Hawke.

Fenris stilled and Danarius grappled at his throat, grabbing the shaft of the arrow before gurgling up blood and collapsing.

With a shout, Fenris pulled out and away from Anders, dragging out blood and seed to stream down Anders' inner thighs. Anders could feel the splatter of hot seed against his backside, the lasts bursts of Fenris' climax - Maker that must've been one hell of a climax, to spill so much - and he let out another sob in both humiliation and pain.

He sagged on the table, legs splaying over the floor beneath him and the table hard against his ribs and breathing. But he had no strength left.

Fenris remained behind him, out of sight but audibly gasping short breaths, hyperventilating, panicking. 

There was nothing Anders could do, no matter how much he wanted. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to kiss it better.

He wanted to promise that his feelings towards Fenris had not changed, even if they had never shared those feelings before.

He would never be able to now.

He could hear Hawke trying to get to his feet, to get up and to get to Anders and Fenris. It was almost drowned out by the wheezing of Fenris' hyperventilating.

Hawke would take care of Fenris, so Anders could close his eyes now. Fenris would be better off that way.

Tears were streaming down his face like the blood and semen were streaming down his legs when he finally passed out.


End file.
